


Grosse Pointe Blank

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Airplane Ride, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Grosse Pointe Blank - Freeform, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Sweet, the Bendy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve and Bucky were inspired by the sweet, romantic airplane ride scene from the movie Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) starring  John Cusack and Minnie Driver.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Martin Blank/Debi Newberry
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Hollywood! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852180
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Grosse Pointe Blank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50161417107/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
